


Trouble

by AHedgehogNamedMoose



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHedgehogNamedMoose/pseuds/AHedgehogNamedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack had been going to the same school since Jack first moved to the US in sixth grade, so how was it that Jack had never noticed him before? And why did Mark care so much? After getting caught vandalizing the school, Mark is questioned about who did it with him. Even though he acted alone, he quickly said the first name that came to his head, because damn those office laddies were scary, but it just so happened to be the soon to be valedictorian. Two simple words that Mark spoke in a scared daze would change the course of both of their lives in ways that neither of would have ever guessed, but not necessarily for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Jack slouched gumpily on the couch outside the counselors office. His arms were crossed on his chest and his face plastered with a stern expression of annoyance. Why the fuck was he here? He didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he never does anything wrong. It was kind of his thing at this point. People even started calling him Percy the Prefect, though he didn't mind much. After all, Percy was the best Weasley.

Jack was simply sitting in study hall reading To Kill A Mocking Bird for the fourth fucking time, thank you high school, when an announcement came over the loud speaker. “Sean McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach, please report to the student office, Sean McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach, student office.” _What the fuck,_ Jack thought to himself. As he started gathering up his belongings, he slowly got more and more upset.

He was doing work that the school had assigned him and he really did not have time to have to go lollygagging with some woman who wears pointed toe kitten heels and pretends to be happy all the time and some random guy who was probably failing all classes except gym. They also used his real name. So not cool.

But now he was bitterly awaiting outside the guidance counselors office to find out what he didn't do.

He spaced out after a few minutes, trying to think of one possible reason that his presence was required. So far he only thought of someone needing a tutor but that was far too egotistical, especially for him. Jack wasn't like that at all. He was one of the nicest people you would ever meet. He always puts others before himself and never said a harsh word in his life. Unless you count swearing, then he did a lot. But he didn't do it to be rude or annoying, he did it in almost an adorable manner. But with all the stress from school, one can't help but get irritated being pulled away from their studies. He was a senior now and college applications were going to be due soon. Even having a four point and being top pick for valedictorian doesn't make you immune to stress.

Some time during that inter debate with himself, a boy with bright blue hair stealthily joined him on the sofa. Jack didn't notice at first, too lost in thought to feel him sit down, even though he was awkwardly close to him on the too small couch.

“Hey, um, so, I might have fucked up,” the new guy leaned over and hushly said to Jack. Startled by the sudden presence of another human, Jack yelped and jumped up a slight bit. Though with Jack, nothing is ever just a quite yelp and the entire office turned to look at the commotion.

The boy with the blue hair, not expecting such a violent reaction out of the other guy, involuntarily yelped back.

“What the fuck dude? How long have you been there?” Jack looked down and saw their legs touching and tried to scoot over but quickly realized he was already at the end.

When he looked up, he was encapsulatedby two shining brown eyes which were dusted with the slightest amount of gold flakes. As his eyes wondered up he was pulled into the boys vibrant blue hair. He wished he was brave enough to do something like that, but that is a good way to get colleges to automatically reject you.

It wasn't until he looked back at his face that he realized he was staring and quickly looked down to his shoes, suddenly realizing that there was super important things to do on his phone and they needed to be done now.

It wasn't for another minute or so of self loathing that Jack realized what the boy had said. He slowly lifted his head up to look at the boy sitting next to him, raised an eyebrow, and asked “how exactly did you fuck up and what does it have to do with me?”

 

 


End file.
